Rules for living with Decepticons
by DivineMoonPrincessPrime
Summary: On Megatron's orders Serena has to write rules for living with the Decepticons. Apparently the two resident humans on the Nemesis need them. Along with several Decepticons
1. Chapter 1

**Ok so I got this idea of what if Serena and Mina from Sailor Moon met the Decepticons. I know it's a weird combo but yeah why not go with it. Because of how Serena is, she might be able to change their ways. Or they corrupt her and Mina (yeah right.) Anyway enjoy. **

Chapter 1

Serena glared at the screen in front of her in hopes of it exploding. Loud footsteps interrupted her glaring.

"Glaring at the screen will do nothing." a voice spoke.

"Well maybe if I glare hard enough something with happen Megatron." Serena replied.

Megatron chuckled. Ever since he and his Decepticons met Serena and Mina things had been eventful.

"You and Mina need rules so you two don't get killed." he stated recalling several situations.

"If entities of evil couldn't kill us, what makes you think those events will." Serena said looking at the far bigger being.

"You two are humans around sentient alien robots that could crush you." Megatron remarked.

Serena grumbled as the Decepticon leader left her to write up some rules.

* * *

Rule #1: Mina is banned from the med-bay

(That was bad)

(Poor Knock Out)

(His med-bay was in ruins once Mina left)

Rule #2: If Mina and Skywarp are cackling RUN!

(Oh that was a bad day)

(All I will say is Starscream lived up to his name)

Rule#3: I am banned from cooking anything

(Megatron was confused as to how I burned soup)

(He has Barricade get Mina and I food)

Rule #4: Movies with aliens are banned

(The 'cons found them irritating)

(Mina and I laugh at them)

(The two of are technically aliens too)

Rule #5: No fanart

(I find whoever made that art Diamond and I will die)

(Megatron was not pleased he found art of him and Optimus Prime romantically involved)

(They are brothers and it's beyond wrong)

Rule #6: Fanfiction is banned as well

(Mina you sadistic woman)

(No wonder you have the Seeker Trine as your guardians)

(You are a mix of all three)

(Anyway Mina showed us and it was bad)

Rule #7: If I'm having nightmares I can't keep it to myself

(Damn you Mina!)

(I had to stay in Megatron's quarters for a month after he found out)

Rule #8: Unlike Mina I don't have a guardian

(I think they just pass me around)

(So they all keep an eye on me)

Rule #9: No horror games

(Once again Starscream lived up to his name)

Rule #10: Mina is not allowed coffee

(I rather not get into this)

(Just follow the rule)

**And done. Even though this is considered a crossover I will simply keep in the Transformers section. Please send me rules if you have them. Review and no flames.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's chapter 2. I take a while to come up with rules, so updates may take time. This will be set in a Prime/Bayverse mixed world, meaning characters from both universes are in this. Enjoy**

Chapter 2

Rule #11: Just because I am friends with Sam Witwicky and Jack Darby does not mean I am a traitor.

(Rumble, Frenzy)

(I did not like Megatron's grin when he was told)

(All I have to say is have fun getting me to help in your plan)

Rule #12: The Imperial Silver Crystal is not to be messed with

(Only I can use it)

(And if you get your hands on it)

(All I will say is I won't me merciful)

Rule #13: Never call Starscream a Dorito of Doom

(Oh my Selene)

(I tried not to laugh as Starscream went murderous)

(Colonel Lennox is lucky Ironhide is his guardian)

Rule #14: Don't kidnap the humans of the opposite side

(What were all of you thinking!)

(Sideswipe and Sunstreaker kidnapped Mina)

(And the Trine kidnapped Sam, Mikeala, Jack, Miko and Raf in retaliation)

(I managed to fix it in the end)

Rule #15: Marvel movies are banned

(Two words: Arc reactor)

(They freaked out badly)

Rule #16: Never mess with another's fear specifically Mina and I

(Mina has a fear of falling into icy canyons)

(I have a fear of losing those I care for)

(The Seekers made sure Mina stayed away from anywhere that is covered in ice and snow for a month)

(When Megatron learned of mine...)

(I won't go into it)

(All I will say is it was bad)

Rule #17: Mina is not allowed alcohol

(WHEN I FIND WHO GAVE MY TWIN IN ALL BUT BLOOD ALCOHOL WILL PAY!)

(Ahem...)

(Mina tends to go rather insane when drunk)

(So she isn't allowed to drink at all)

Rule #18: No pets

(Luna and Artemis are the two exceptions)

Rule #19: When Mina and I go out DO NOT SPY ON US!

(All the Decepticons-Megatron included-followed us)

(We were hanging out with the Autobot kids)

(Sam almost had a heart attack when he saw Megatron)

(I was not happy)

Rule #20: The Imperial Silver Crystal, the All Spark and the Matrix of Leadership are DIFFERENT so don't get them confused

(I hope you all know that)

(But just to be sure I will add this)

**And done. Let me know if you want these to be longer. And send your rules. Review and no flames.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here's chapter 3. Enjoy**

Chapter 3

Rule #21: Don't repaint the Nemesis

(Mina)

(You are so lucky I calmed Megatron down)

(I get yellow and orange are your colours)

(But not for a ship)

Rule #22: No horror movies

(Turns out all Decepticons hate human horror movies)

(They can't stand the thought of the human mind being that twisted)

Rule #23: Mess with Rini and I will end you

(I'm not joking)

(I do not tolerate my daughter getting hurt)

(So this is a heads up)

Rule #24: No paint ball or laser tag

(My bruises had bruises)

(Why did we think that was a good idea?)

Rule #25: Flash mobs are banned

(Dammit Mina!)

(You are a horrible influence)

* * *

Serena slammed her head onto the table groaning.

"What is wrong?" a voice asked.

Serena lifted her head to see Starscream behind her.

"This rule." she replied pointing at the screen.

The seeker walked up and read the rule. He was silent for a moment before face palming.

"I should have Knock Out look at Mina." Starscream said shaking his head.

"I've been saying that for years." Serena deadpanned.

"Ah yes. She is your protector." Starscream replied while Serena nodded.

After he said that Megatron entered and looked at his second in command.

"Is something wrong?" Serena asked.

"Skywarp and Mina." Megatron said answering her in a way.

"I will deal with them." Starscream said before leaving.

Serena sighed and shook her head before Megatron looked at her.

"Back to rule writing." he said and the blonde stuck out her tough in response.

Megatron chuckled as he left and Serena turned back to the screen.

* * *

Rule #26: No fruit ninja

(How Mina got Megatron to agree)

(I will never know)

(But hey I got to enjoy a fruit salad)

Rule #27: Don't open the groundbridge to random locations

(Rumble and Frenzy)

(I tried not to laugh when Soundwave dragged them away to talk to them)

(Mina ended up in Paris)

(The Seekers were not happy)

Rule #28: Again no kidnapping the Autobot's humans

(I am starting to think you enjoy tormenting them)

(Sam now says he fears me more than Megatron)

(Thanks Sam)

Rule #29: Prank wars are banned

(Rumble, Frenzy why?)

(You just had to start one with Sideswipe and Sunstreaker)

(Oi it was bad)

Rule #30: Limbo is not allowed

(You guys don't bend like us humans!)

**And done. Sorry it took so long. It takes a while to think of rules. Review and no flames. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Here's chapter 4. Sorry about the long wait. Thank you AquaStarDark for the rule. Enjoy**

Chapter 4

Rule #31: Do not challenge any of the Decepticons to a video game tournament

(You will lose)

(Badly)

(Mina that will never change)

(So stop)

Rule #32: Dark Energon and the Crystal do not mix

(Don't ask how I know)

(All I will say is that was a bad and painful day)

Rule #33: Mina and Sunstreaker can not be around each other for long periods of time

(Oh Primus and Selene)

(They had a three hour conversation about what yellow was a good choice)

(Sideswipe was getting annoyed)

(Never capture the twins again!)

Rule #34: Never mention the fact I become Queen of the Earth

(Megatron gets twitchy about that)

(He isn't happy he doesn't get Earth)

Rule #35: Please don't show any scientist on either side Mythbusters

(Oh that was bad)

(Megatron, Optimus and I all agreed that situation would never happen again)

(All I will say is Wheeljack and Shockwave had a inventing competition involving said show)

Rule #36: Mina and I are to avoid being kidnapped by terrorist organizations even if we can handle ourselves

(M.E.C.H captured us and the other teens)

(Silas learned what happens when you mess those I care about)

(Two hours later both sides arrived to find me and the others in front of a burning building)

(Miko was looking at me in amazement)

(Megatron was extremely proud)

(Optimus sighed and said Megatron had corrupted me)

(Said Warlord cackled at his brother)

Rule #37: Never mention Hoover Dam

(Once again Megatron got twitchy)

Rule #38: Predaking is a dangerous creature not a pet

(And yet he acts that way with me)

(Sorry Megatron)

Rule #39: NEVER MAKE THE MEDIC MAD

(On either side)

(Trust me on this)

(Don't anger the one who heals you)

Rule #40: Never mention the fact Megatron needs an heir

(Mina why?!)

(When you said that he looked at me!)

(You can't hide from me forever!)

**And done. Again sorry about the wait. I have to think of rules if people don't give me suggestions. Oh I may stop this at one hundred rules. This is simply a side fic because I have writers block for my series. Review and no flames.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Here's chapter 5. Sorry about the long wait, it's been busy for me. Once again thank you AquaStarDark for the rules. Enjoy**

Chapter 5

Rule #41: Never show them songs with questionable lyrics

(I am not going to add to this)

(Just don't)

Rule #42: Unless you are ready to explain why something in destroyed, don't complain about something on earth (that includes school)

(Mina why?)

(You should know by now they would do that)

(I had to explain why a school was destroyed somehow)

Rule #43: Do not feed them human food

(Skywarp you are an idiot)

(Human food makes them horribly ill)

(Knock Out and Scaple don't appreciate pupping systems)

Rule #44: No more realistic horror films

(Again despite being Decepticons they don't like watching those type of things)

(They hate the fact humans can be more twisted than them)

(And don't show them anything with children being murdered)

(That just makes them sick)

(Shockingly)

Rule #45: Never mention the word Chaos

(I'll expand on this)

(I heard the word Chaos and I had a panic attack and breakdown)

(Mina explained why I was like this)

(Megatron was not happy I kept this secret shockingly)

Rule #46: Don't mix Red Bull and Nyquil

(In my defense I have no idea how I got sick)

(And I don't remember anything)

(Plus no one will tell me what happened)

(None of the medics were happy)

Rule #47: Laser tag is banned as well

(I almost got a laser through the chest)

(Mina was not happy)

(So she banned it)

(Still don't know who tried that)

Rule #48: Don't let the 'Cons watch Alice in Wonderland

(Oh that was bad)

(Our food was checked repeatedly)

Rule #49: Actually all Disney movies are banned

(Unless Mina and I watch them in our rooms)

(That is the one exception)

Rule #50: Mina and Knock Out can't go shopping together

(For a giant sentient robot from a different planet, Knock Out has good fashion tastes)

(And Mina found out)

(Three hours later Mina and I's closet was packed with clothes and shoes)

(After that they are allowed to go out shopping together as long as they have someone join them)

**And done. Once more sorry about the wait. Review and no flames**


End file.
